


Robbers

by Senowolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Cross dressing - Mentioned, Ficlet, Fights, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Loves Mickey's Curvaceous Body, Ian Went to Mexico, Ian is a big dork in love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mickey has a great ass, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, Post 7x12, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Robbery, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, the happy ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: He made sure to take all the rubies, emeralds, and diamond accessories first. Then as he was reaching for the rest, he looked back over at Mickey and saw a thing of beauty. He was bent over a taller case full of earrings and the position exposed his perfect ass. Mickey was dressed down in black attire: black skinnies, and a form fitting long sleeve black shirt that hugged his biceps just right. His balaclava hid his face while black leather gloves hid his hands. Ian's heart was in his ears, his eyes were wide, and before he could stop himself he was saying, "damn babe, you look so cool."Mickey stopped moving and looked up at him, his own mask hiding his mouth and exposing only his eyes. Those aquamarine eyes held so many different emotions right then. They were still dark with dilation, but the color that was left showed desire and excitement. The rings on Mickey's leather clad hands looked oddly in place among his get up. Ian was in a black long sleeved turtle neck and black jeans."Did you just call me coo-"





	Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the song "Robbers" by The 1975. I hope you enjoy it!

_You've got a pretty kind of dirty face_   
_And when she's leaving your home she's begging you,_

_"Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay."_

_I'll give you one more time_  
_We'll give you one more fight_  
_Said one more line_  
_Be a riot, cause I know you_

_Well, now that you've got your gun_  
_It's much harder now the police have come_

_Now I'll shoot him if it's what you ask_  
_But if you just take off your mask_  
_You'd find out everything's gone wrong._

_Now everybody's dead_

_And they're driving past my old school_  
_He's got his gun, he's got his suit on_  
_She says, "Babe, you look so cool, you look so cool, you look so coo-o-o-oo-oo-ool._

_You look so cool, you look so cool, you look so coo-o-o-oo-oo-ool._

* * *

It was dark outside and the cool Mexican air was flat.

It held not an ounce of moisture. People were long since sleeping, or just coming home from a drunken night of partying. The latter being made up of teenagers who were too young to yet understand the dangers of being out this early in the morning. Snakes slithered around corners and waited to bite.

Snakes with fangs and poison, and other snakes with hands and vans.

The streets of Mexico City were otherwise silent. Except for the two dark figures that ran through the night. One with a gun, the other with a bag thrown over his shoulder and a flashlight in his hand.

"Fucking hell, Mickey! You never said that there'd be other people! Let alone cops!" Ian shouted as they ran down the street, his balaclava scratching a raw spot onto his cheek.

Mickey let out a loud, labored scoff, "there weren't supposed to be either of them!"

Their breaths came in heavy pants and their feet filled the silence of the dark. The stars above were hidden by the light pollution, but Ian knew they were there. Sometimes they were the only ones watching over him. Except, the "move it Gallagher!" made him remember that Mickey was always there. Mickey had made it clear when they crossed the border that he'd always be there with Ian. That he'd never leave him.

It took Ian that moment at the border, to realize that he couldn't survive in a world without Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich in it.

The sound of distant sirens reached his ears and made him run faster. His lungs felt like they were exploding and he knew if his ribs were aching, that Mickey's were singing with pain. But with the sound of the police accompanying the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he found himself grabbing Mickey and throwing him over his shoulder. It was hard to do with a flashlight--which he switched off before throwing to the side.

"What the fuc-Ian what the hell are you-Ouch! Fuuuck!" Mickey damn near screamed as his smaller body was thrown up onto Ian's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His bruised ribs were no doubt screeching now.

"Shit I'm sorry! But you weren't running fast enough!" Ian shouted up at the raven haired male as they flew down the street at a dangerous speed. One wrong step would find them both crashing to the asphalt.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Mickey choked out, his words being punctuated with the bobs of his head.

Ian rolled his eyes and glanced around, looking for a spot where they could temporarily hide. On one side of the road there was an old warehouse, on the other there was a house for sale. Completely empty. He found himself running to the house instead of the warehouse.

"Ian where are you-put me down-!" Mickey grunted and started fighting to get down, slowing Ian.

The sirens came closer with each passing second that they wasted.

"Shut up and stop moving, Mickey!" He yelled angrily.

Mickey stopped, surprised at the tone Ian picked with him. He'd make sure to get after him when they stopped.

They were on the sidewalk to the house now, the red head breathing hard. Ian set Mickey down when they were up the stairs to the front of the house so he could kick the door open. The handle didn't break, which was good because they could wedge the door shut and make it seem like it was still just a house for lease.

When they got inside they collapsed on the floor, their chests heaving, Ian's more so than Mickey's.

Ian pulled off his mask, feeling the way his drying blood had glued it to his face with a small grimace.

He threw it at Mickey, hearing a small grunt of agitation before the smaller man was taking his own off to reveal a bloodied nose and red teeth. Despite his inner promise to make Ian pay for treating him like a damn damsel in distress, he couldn't help but start laughing. Bloody face and all. Not feeling how his ribs screamed at him yet due to the adrenaline pumping through him.

"Fuck you laughing at?" Ian asked, but a smile was spreading over his face too.

Mickey laughed harder at the dopey grin on his boyfriends face before saying, "Well, I'm just surprised we didn't get caught." He chuckled, hearing Ian laugh at that.

"Yet. We haven't gotten caught _yet_." Ian corrected.

Then the sirens got louder than before. The sound of the cruiser driving down the street at a snails pace had them both holding their breath. Ian instinctively shoved Mickey down onto the floor--covering his body with his broader one--when he saw bright light flash into the windows. His green eyes flashed down to Mickey's when the light lingered, noting how his beautiful blues were dilated with different hormones.

He couldn't stop himself from leaning down and pressing a deep kiss into the other mans lips. Mickey didn't fight him either, instead he caved. So easily.

His lips parted and allowed Ian to push his tongue into the hot space. He tasted blood, but that didn't bother him as much as it used to. It was something he'd learned to deal with when it came to being Mickey Milkovich's boyfriend. Day after day he'd come home with a bloodied face and sometimes Ian didn't know if it was even his blood.

Mickey let out a small moan as Ian slid between his legs.

"God Mickey, love these legs." Ian groaned, beside himself with adrenaline and dopamine.

Mickey whimpered when Ian's large hands cupped and squeezed his thighs. Those same hands pulled him up towards him, so that their groins were flush against one another. The sirens slowly faded, along with the light.

"Love these thighs. So damn powerful. My beautiful, powerful, and loving Mickey." He hummed while kissing down the man's face to the junction of his throat and shoulder. He sucked his first bruise of the night right there.

"Not too loving, remember a few minutes ago?" Mickey smiled, loving the praise even if he acted like he didn't.

"Course I do. I'd never forget something like that."

As he said it, memories of the past few hours came flashing back.

_• • •_

_Ian stood out on the corner of the jewelry store, waiting for Mickey's call. He held a pair of wire cutters in one hand and a thick yellow wire in the other. His eyes were huge, as he waited for Mickey to signal him. So many things could go wrong, and to think he was just now realizing that. His hands shook a little bit, making him close his eyes and growl quietly to himself. He could do this. He was a Gallagher._

_The sound of a night owl reached his ears and he closed the sharp ends of the pliers together, both feeling and hearing the satisfying sound of the wire cutting clean through. There was the brief sound of electricity switching off and then Mickey was waving him around the corner of the building._

_They both had guns in case somebody showed up that wasn't supposed to. Lucky for them it didn't seem as if anyone would be showing up._

_"Come on, we gotta get as much as we can outta this place. Before anyone wakes up." Mickey said in a hushed voice._

_Ian felt his body move on its own as they pushed the doors open and walked in. Mickey had Ian cut the power, but he had to disarm one of the alarms before he did. That's why he had to wait for a signal._

_The power was out. They had a few minutes to raid the place of their biggest rocks and chains and clear out._

_Ian looked around at all the different items, not being able to stop himself as he imagined seeing Mickey in a nice set of earrings that dangled sort of like the ones he wore over the border. He smiled when he saw a tiara._

_"Hey Mick. Look at this." He called, noting how the other man was busy taking handfuls of necklaces and shoving them in his pockets._

_Those blue eyes that Ian fell in love with shot up to meet his in a confused expression._

_"What is that, a crown?" Mickey asked, making Ian laugh._

_"No. It's a tiara. You'd look cute in it." Ian smiled, his balaclava hiding his smile but from the glint in Mickey's eyes he could tell that he knew._

_"Fuck you Gallagher. I already wore a dress. Ain't no way in heaven or hell I'm wearing a crown." He snorted before he smashed open a ring case and started shoving them onto his fingers and then into his bag when he ran out of space._

_"You looked fuckin' amazing in that dress, though. Remember how good the sex was in it? And them heals. God your legs are so good, Mick."_

_Ian felt a smirk of satisfaction pull at the corner of his lip when he heard Mickey choke on an inhale._

_"Shut up and start throwing shit in here." The raven haired man muttered._

_Ian chuckled before taking the flashlight out of his butt pocket and slamming the end of it into the fragile glass of the birthstone case._

_He made sure to take all the rubies, emeralds, and diamond accessories first. Then as he was reaching for the rest, he looked back over at Mickey and saw a thing of beauty. He was bent over a taller case full of earrings and the position exposed his perfect ass. Mickey was dressed down in black attire: black skinnies, and a form fitting long sleeve black shirt that hugged his biceps just right. His balaclava hid his face while black leather gloves hid his hands. Ian's heart was in his ears, his eyes were wide, and before he could stop himself he was saying, "damn babe, you look so cool."_

_Mickey stopped moving and looked up at him, his own mask hiding his mouth and exposing only his eyes. Those aquamarine eyes held so many different emotions right then. They were still dark with dilation, but the color that was left showed desire and excitement. The rings on Mickey's leather clad hands looked oddly in place among his get up. Ian was in a black long sleeved turtle neck and black jeans._

_"Did you just call me coo-"_

_Right before Mickey could ask the obvious, there was light shining in through the windows._

_"Shit!" Mickey whisper shouted, making the hand gesture for Ian to duck down._

_Now Ian could feel his heart begin to stop. With each passing second, beat, inhale, beat, exhale._

_His head felt light and his ribs tight. Ian felt himself start to shake with the build of anxiety within himself._

_"Mickey, what the hell do we do?" Ian gasped from where he was hidden behind one of the jewelry cases._

_"Shh... I think they're leaving.... I'm not sure it's even a cop." Mickey whispered to him from the other side of the room._

_Ian took a deep breath before peaking around the corner of the case, slamming back around when he heard the door open._

_'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Definitely NOT leaving!' The redhead thought to himself._

_"Hola? Hay alguien allí?" a deep voice asked._

_Light flashed down the isles of the store, then up around the room. There was one person by the sound of it. That put Ian at a little ease as he hugged his knees to his body and kept a hand on his gun._

_Just in case._

_There was the sound of the door opening again and then silence. Ian and Mickey waited a moment, holding their breathes with their balls in their throats. After a minute the light faded and the sound of a car pulled away. They gave it five minutes before Mickey began crawling out of his hiding place, on his knees._

_Shooting erupted as soon as Mickey's body was visible to from the dim street light outside._

_Apparently--Ian was guessing here--whoever had came in earlier was here to rob things as well._

_There were at least three of them from what Ian could hear. In a mirror in front of him he saw that they had Mickey by the head, if the way the older man choked and growled in his attempts to free himself. The men were all cursing in Spanish and yelling things at Mickey._

_They didn't know about Ian just yet. He'd heard punches and heard the raven haired man shout for him to stay hidden when all he'd wanted to do was jump out and help his boyfriend. His wild eyes spun around, noting that the bag Mickey had stuffed full was laying in the shadows across from him and that he could hear footsteps coming closer to him._

_He pulled the gun from his pants and cocked it._

_Mickey was being gagged now, he could tell by the way his voice became warped and then muffled. He jumped when he heard one of the Mexicans yelp and curse expletives. Some he understood while the rest was spoken too fast to catch. But he heard Mickey's voice ring out loud and clear._

_"NOW IAN! NOW!"_

_Everything after that was a blur._

_Gun shots went off, fists were thrown, knuckles bruised, ribs cracked. But in the end it was all worth it. Ian shot one of the men in the leg, the one closest to him, immediately dropping him to the floor. Mickey slammed his head back into the one holding him before the third managed to punch him in the face real good._

_"Aw fuck!" Get off of me you-fucking asshole!" Mickey shouted while he fell in a heap on the floor with the one who punched him._

_The taller man who had been head butted was holding his nose. He took a couple of sniffs before he decided to forget about trying to take shit and run instead._

_Coward._

_Ian felt cold seep into his bones when he heard a sickening cry of pain come from his boyfriends throat. He was at Mickey's side instantly, helping him pry the guy off. After taking a few hits from the idiot on top of Mickey, Ian finally knocked his sorry ass out by pressing and holding his forearm down over the man's throat._

_Then he was hauling Mickey up to look him over. Mickey groaned when his hand ran over surely bruised ribs and actually yelled when he pressed down over his cheekbone. That's when he heard the sirens._

_The man who was shot in the leg yelled in worry, but like Ian gave a shit. The sirens had him grabbing their shit and dragging Mickey out the back door, flashlight in hand and bag over his shoulder. Mickey stumbled a bit before he finally started a pace._

_Then they were running._

• • •

Ian was brought out of his thoughts by Mickey's voice.

"Hey. Do you really want to do this here? Or can we sneak back to my place?" He asked, blood smeared all over his cheeks from Ian's hands.

The sight made him smile a little.

"I think right here is fine." He whispered before leaning down to kiss the dark haired man again.

Mickey groaned into it, throwing his right leg over Ian's hip and pulling him closer. Ian pulled away to start kissing at his pale throat. Marks began staining Mickey's skin like ink. He loved marking the man so that everyone knew he was taken. He was for sure going to make Mickey wear some of the earring that they stolen now that they had a shit ton of them  

"Fuck, Ian. Need you to hurry up and get in me already." Mickey moaned as Ian's tongue dipped into the soft space between his collar bones.

"Mhmm." Was Ian's response but he needed it too.

They quickly started to remove their clothes, Ian actually getting annoyed enough at Mickey's shirt to where he literally ripped it off. 

They both chuckled when Ian pulled off Mickey's gloves. Rings bounced on the floor and spun until they settled against the wood.

"Whoa, easy there Big D." Mickey chuckled under his breath as he finally got his hands on Ian's nicely built form.

"Hmmmhmm, that's coming soon enough." Ian smirked like the little shit he was.

"Oh fuck you." Mickey laughed.

"Oh I plan to."

"What, you can't even-oh fuck!"

The raven haired male had forgotten that he'd told Ian to hurry. Now here he was with a thick finger teasing over his hole. He hadn't even noticed Ian working his hand down to his ass. The redhead's free hand held him up above his smaller body and it looked hot as hell.

"God, Mick. You have no idea what you do to me. Shit." Ian growled.

Mickey didn't even have time to think of a come back because Ian was kissing him again. His hot tongue dipping back into his mouth and licking at his teeth.

Mickey couldn't stop the sounds coming from his mouth as soon as he felt that finger push down against him.

"Fuck, you look so hot." Ian moaned low and obscenely.

_Damn babe, you look so cool._

Suddenly Mickey burst out laughing, blowing pent up air into Ian's face on accident. His laughs immediately turned into pained groans because his ribs, but he couldn't stop. His eyes began watering from how much he was laughing. Or crying. At this point he couldn't tell which he was doing. All the pain was starting to come back to him now. His face felt like it had been run over by a truck.

"What is it? Am I doing it bad....?" Ian asked quietly, pulling his finger back a little bit  

That shut Mickey up real fast.

"What? No-no just, I can't." He giggled, regretting the sound but unable to hide it. Ian once called it the most adorable sound he'd ever heard which ended with them rough housing on the floor.

Ian's mouth twitched up at the corners and Mickey just smiled at him before saying, "it's just, you called me cool."

Ian frowned, but there was undoubtedly a smile in his deep greens. His face was turning red and it warmed Mickey's heart a little around the edges. Fuck he was so whipped for this kid. 

"You were pretty cool yourself." Mickey smirked when Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up, Mickey."

"Make me."

"Consider it done." Ian said in a deep velvety voice. 

"Bring it, Gallagher."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Ok I did. XD  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it a little. Lol. 
> 
> I love Mickey.


End file.
